


The Gift

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Belle gives Gold the best Christmas gift ever. Takes place after Working Out!Rumbelle are married, approximately 2.5 years after the end of the main story.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head ages ago when I wrote the headcanon flash forward for Working Out. I'd been looking for a reason to post it, and this seemed perfect. I love these two so much. For Day 2 of 31 Days of Fandomas - gift. Unbeta'd hot mess.

Rowan Gold stared down at the rectangular white box, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

The lid had been discarded, dropped to the floor of the living room along with the shiny green paper and silver ribbon the gift had been wrapped in. His eyes drifted up to see his wife, sitting in the high backed leather chair in front of the fireplace, tucked in her fluffy robe and grinning at him with her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Belle.” Her name came out like a sigh, and he looked from her back down to the box in his trembling hand. Inside was a slim white plastic stick, the double pink lines bright and clear.

“Sweetheart, is this…? Are you…?” He glanced at her again, and she nodded.

A quiet, gasping sob slipped out of him, and in a flash Belle was in front of him, kneeling on the rug, taking his face in her warm hands, and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. They had discussed having children several times, and he’d always said it was up to her when they started. He’d always been very open about the desire for more children. To him family was everything, and expanding it to include a baby with Belle would be a dream come true. 

He had been expecting a change on that front for a little while, ever since Neal and Emma had come to visit for her birthday, bringing their new infant son, Henry, with them. But that night he’d been surprised in the best way. With the necklace he’d given her for her as a gift sparkling against her skin, she rose up over him in their bed, pulled his hands to her chest as her hips rolled sinfully, and told him she had decided not to refill her birth control.

Gold reached for her, smiling widely. “Oh, Belle, I’m so happy.”

“Me too.” She pulled him down for a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck, and whispered in his ear as he clung to her. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“I’m afraid,” he said, pulling back. “That this makes what I got you seem woefully inadequate.”

Belle gave him a look and climbed up onto the sofa, settling her knees on either side of his hips. “You mean the rose gold FitBit bracelet I’d been wanting, and the two books I was telling Emma about?”

She was correct, of course, and he frowned up at her. “How did you -?”

She laughed and kissed him, cutting off his question, as she shifted to press herself against him. His hands went inside her robe, holding her waist as he kissed her back. One hand drifted down and slipped under the edge of her cotton camisole to touch the soft skin under her navel. Eventually, her belly would be too big for them to sit like this, but the thought made him so elated he thought he might burst from joy. Her hand joined his, pressing them both to her body as she pulled him down to the sofa.

“What happened to getting in a quick workout after opening presents?” he teased, grinning as his kissed his way down her neck. 

They’d fallen a little bit off the exercise wagon since the holidays started, though he supposed that might change with her new... _condition._ She reached inside his pajama pants, her lips curving and her eyebrow quirked in that way that always made him feel like the most desirable man in the room. 

Her hand pulled a low groan from his throat, and she smirked up at him. “Pretty sure that’s what I’m doing.”


End file.
